


The House of Apollyon

by Lord_Lunos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle, Bondage, Character Death, Death Threats, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gay Male Character, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Character, M/M, Magic, Middle Ages, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Swords, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, War, family powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Lunos/pseuds/Lord_Lunos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganica had been trained since birth for warfare. With her family killed by the King she meets a rebellious general with a soft spot for the only surviver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't have a beta reader so forgive the mistakes and if at all possible try to let me know. All so the slight magic being used will be explained if questions come up. I'm still deciding whether or not to continue this.

**The House of Apollyon**

 

          Cerberus it was a clan that in the beginning was a clan of mercenaries that were dangerously close to just being a band of murders. The only difference was that they had a very strict rule set and raking system. Their training starts from when they take their first steps, the training was separated into three stages. And at the end of every stage the trainees would receive tattoos and burns markings that were put on by a mage, in the clan colors. It was not uncommon to see fully trained Cerbian before they are out of there teen age years. The training is grueling and most do not come out alive. Up until a few generations ago Cerberus was strictly an army for hire, then that all changed when King Julian’s dynasty took controlled the kingdom, and with them came a new brand of nobles. Gone were the warrior kings that the peasants were used to, the new court seemed to have come into power seemingly overnight. No one really knew what lead to the last ruling king’s death but the peasant class didn’t chose to worry themselves over this. Cerberus was a huge clan that eventually started to give certain immediate families second names. Cerberus was almost completely hired out to become to personal guard to the new king. Only leaving a few branches of the clan unemployed by the king. This had caused a growing rift in between the branches of the clan. There were three families that stuck to the old ways Apollyon, Lunos, and Pantheon. The new palace guard families were called Romulus, Hyperion, and Thanos. Intermarrying didn’t happen often but survival of the family name was paramount.      

 

 

 

 

I don’t remember how I got here but when did the sun get so bright? It wasn’t until I realized that it was the smell of fire that was burning my nose, the battle. They came from the woods and we were surrounded.

          “I found one.” Said a green soldier shouted above me. “Hold on small one we’re going to get you out.” I could feel myself scowl.

          “I don’t think that the small one liked that nickname very Fenton.”

          After they dug me out I was handed food, soon afterword I was put on a horse and was taken to a military base camp. The colors were different from the ones that attacked my people. They were bringing me to the biggest tent in the center of the compound. Inside the tent was not nearly as decretive as I thought it would be, other than maps and what looked like field orders, there wasn’t many personal effects. Off to the side was a make shift desk with a mountainous man of pale skin and fiery red hair stood behind.

          “General, we brought you a survivor.”

          “You are the only one from your village, girl?” The voice of the general was deep like thunder, you could feel it in your chest. “Yeah, I suppose you are. What’s your name girl?”

          “I am Ganica Apollyon first son of Ganicus Apollyon of the house of Cerberus.”

          “So, not only did you bring me a pup but you brought me a deadly pup.” The guard at my side snickered. I took my left foot and stamped his right ankle inward as he was falling to the ground I jumped up towards his face while lifting his head up so that my knee to crush his nose.

          “I don’t like being doubted.” I said once I landed on the ground.

          The General thunderous laugh filled the tent. “Nice move. Where did you learn that one?”

          “My mother.”

          “What rank are you?” I took off my shirt without hesitation and turned around to show the general. There is a mix or tattoos and burns that were done by a mage so that the scares and ink will grow with my body. It was very rare for one of my clan to get all three heads of Cerberus before the age of twenty. “You already have the three heads? How old are you?”

          “I am thirteen General.”

          “I also have a daughter around your age. Do you know who attacked you?”

“They were wearing gold and black, General.”

“I hate to tell you this but you are the only one that survived the attack. And you are not the only one that was hit. I fear.” The General’s face fell into sadness. “It seems that our King Devin has ordered his palace guard to wipe out. All of the other branches of Cerberus.” The General said in a mocking tone. “I’m not sure if any of the other branches have survived.” He said in a soft voice. I was very close with my cousins from the surrounding clans and they would visit often. My eyes burned but it was against our ways to let them fall.

“Everyone?” I whispered as I started to think about my mother and other siblings.

The general came from around his desk to stand in front of me. “Yes, everyone. You have a choice to make Ganica Apollyon. Your king wants you and your kind dead, and while I don’t believe in wasting good soldiers, many of my colleagues would disagree with me. But I am a simple man from the simple family of the Brutes, the only reason they call me General is because I have the best soldiers in all of Grandle; aside from your late family of course. I need a personal body guard.” I raised one eyebrow at him. “I know. But who will think twice of a young girl, armor or no armor, at my side? Besides if you haven’t heard our great king,” he said this in near complete sarcasm. “Has also decided to declare war on the eastern people.” King Devin has a child of two other siblings. Rumor had it that he had killed his older brother to take the throne. As for the other, no one had seen the King’s twin sister since the death of their brother was announced. “So, I have the honor of heading to our southern border to my homestead to fight off the barbarian hoard that seeks to out flank us while the rest of the army heads north. So, it is either live as a slave or you can be conscripted into my employment.”

Just then a young girl stormed into the tent that had the same red hair as her father. Soon two dark skinned armored women entered the tent after the girl. “Apologies General. She got away from us.”

“What have I told you about running from your guards?”

          “Why do I even need guards?”

          “Because you are my daughter. And your mother would kill me for anything less.”

          “She is not here.” The girl yelled

          “You think she doesn’t have spies in my own camp? Now I have tried to reason with you. Your two guards are Amazon so that you can also learn how to fight from them. You have been with me on campaign for the past three years.” By then the General was pacing and talking with his hands.

“I know, and I am grateful but I am your first born and I have never seen any real combat outside of a boar hunt.” The girl began talking with her hands like her father. With their combined voices the cloth of the tent began beating against their posts. That’s when I realized who I was talking to, this was Lion of the battle field, General Leo of the house of the Brutes. Their family was said to have the lion’s war, a blessing from a war goddess from ancient times. Their voices have been known to physically push back all of their enemies. As they continued to argue, I thought over the General’s offer. It’s true that the General was known to be an honorable man and I didn’t have anywhere else to go. “I HAVE THE LION’S ROAR SAME AS YOU.” Everyone was blown to the ground.

          “YES, YOU DO BUT YOU ARE STILL NOT READY FOR THE BATTLE FIELD.” The General’s roar was louder and the tent itself went flying into the air. I assumed that this was a common thing because no one reacting to the tent flying to the other side of the camp. I looked back at the General and his daughter, they looked like they were ready to jump at each other and fist fight. “Soon you will be ready for battle. You need more training, you can’t rely on your lion’s roar all the time.”

          “But I am ready, I’ll show you.” The general looked into my eyes, I saw thoughts start to swim in his head. I didn’t like where this was going.

                   “Oh, yeah? Well why don’t you test your skills against Ganica here you are the same age.” Alarm bells were going off in my head.

          The girl looked down at me, and she scoffs at me. “Fine.” With that she leaves almost the same way she entered.

          “Now back to what we were talking about.”

          “I’ll stay and be your body guard.”

          “Good, good. Now about your fight, I just need you to knock her on her ass. Try not to maim her, her mother will kill both of us if you do. Kurt will see you to the practice field, I’m pretty sure my daughter Leah will be waiting for you there. AND SOME ONE FIX MY TENT.” The General went back to his overturned desk to continue working out in the sun. I turn from him to look at Kurt. He wasn’t nearly as big as the General but he was a fair sized man with dark brown hair and a crooked nose.

          “Fallow me. I’m Kurt.” I fallowed him in silence. By the time we got to the practice field there was already a crowd circled around a roped off square. I noticed that the army’s ranks seemed to be filled with both men and women from all kinds of different cultures. Off to the side there was light armor and wooden weapons. Leah was already sitting on a stool on the opposite side of the field, with a sword and shield at her feet. I put on a simple breastplate and pauldron armor combo. I went to the weapon wrack, and picked out two medium swords.  One of Leah’s Amazon guard signaled to her that I was ready. Leah was a little taller than I was.

          “What is the name of the one that I am fighting?”

          “I am Ganica Apollyon son of Ganica of the house Cerberus.”

          “That’s a big name for a small pup. I’m Leah first daughter of Leo of the house of Brutes. I’ll try to take it easy on you, I wouldn’t want to scare your pretty face.”

          I could feel blood rush to my cheeks. This was the first time anyone had called me pretty. So naturally, I took offence. As Leah walked over to the center of the field to meet me, I noticed that she was very unbalanced, as if her shield was too heavy. She also stomped heavily when she walked, I already figured that she would mainly use her brute strength against me. I let her strike at me first, and the trike wasn’t very fast. Over all she had good form but just didn’t have enough experience. I continued to dodge strike after strike. Leah began to get angry. I decided to end this quickly before she lost her temper and did a lion’s war. She lunged low with her sword to strike at my feet I lifted my foot up to my chest and kicked her shield. She stumbled back a few steps, then her shield fell apart. The shocked look on her face was worth the wait, but it quickly turned to anger once she realized that I had been playing with her. She came at me with wide slashing strikes. I answered with a strike to her feet. When she went to jump up to evade my strike I punched her in the gut with my inside sword hand. She fell down hard and slide away from me.

          “How are you this strong?” She runs at me at full speed and I ran to meet her in the center of the field. When she finally went to strike, it was a high slash attempting to take off my head. I bent backward and slide under her sword, at the same time I slashed at her ribs I heard the wind go out of her lungs. Once I was completely pass her body I pivoted on my inside foot and kicked the legs out from under her. She fell on her face. I turned her onto her back I kneeled over her chest and put the point of my wooden sword on her throat.

          “Do you yield?”

I watched rage start to fill her eyes and inhale a big breath. “LEAH!” Yelled the General from the sidelines.

“I yield.” She growled out. I threw my weapons on the ground and went over to the General. Leah stayed on the ground, I could have sworn that I heard her crying.

          “Will she be alright?” I asked.

“Yeah she’ll be fine. You just helped me teach her a lesson.” I raised an eyebrow in question. “She has lived a sheltered life of comfort and have only been training for a few years, and you have only training from birth. I needed to show her that she is not ready for combat I love my daughter Ganica, and I do not want to see my daughter killed in some useless battle for no good reason for some no good king.” I noticed that this General was not afraid of talk out against his king. I nodded. “You will share a part of my tent, we also need to get you an armor and your own weapons. Do you have a preference of swords, bows, or spear?”

“I like two med sized swords.”

“Double sided?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Also I expect you to show me that move you used on my girl.”

“Yes, General.” And so started my campaign with the General Leo.

 

 


	2. The Manor

** Chapter 2  **

           

The first time that Leo brought me to the Brutes Manor I noticed that The General had a thing for green and that it looked more like a castle than a manor. The house was surrounded buy think walls, with tower, that reached far above my head and you could see men stationed on top of it.

“The first Brutes was said to have Lion’s Roared these wall out of a mountain.” Leo dismounted to hand a stable boy the reigns of his horse. “Personally, I think that they were a left over battle ground from the dragon wars.” Directly inside the walls was the armies training grounds. “My army, when it’s stationed here, they camp around the walls but the training is done in here.” Once we went through the front door Leo was tackled to the ground by several bodies. I nearly drew my swords but then I realized the would be assassins were small children. I knew of Leah, but I did think that Leo would have more children.

          “Down you animals. AWAY FROM ME.” Leo roared loud enough to shake the ground.

          “I see my barbarian is home.” Said a voice besides me causing me to jump to the side. I saw a very tall very dark skinned woman with long curly mane of black hair. I noted that she was most likely from an amazon tribe, and that she was beautiful. But then my foot was caught in the mass of limbs and I went down. I was now part of the mass wrestling match until the very tall dark skinned woman lifted me up from the back of my armor. “So where did he pick you up from pup?” she set me down and started to clean my hair. I was used to being called a pup or dog by both strangers and family members. It wasn’t an insult to us. “You need to bath and guessing from the smell of the wrestling match he hasn’t bath in quite some time.” She groaned. “Men are disgusting heathens.”

          The children stopped trying to kill Leo. “Ganica, this is my wife Agusta and even more of our lion cubs. Leonidas, Octavia, and Roman the triplets. You already met Leah the first born. Children, wife this is Ganica Lunos of the house Cerberus, she will be staying with us. She’s my new bodyguard.”

“At least this one seems to bathe often enough.” As they were talking I noticed that Leah had entered the room. “Leah, show Ganica to her room, its right across the hall from yours.”

          Now that I had a chance to actually to look at Leah I noticed that she looked a lot like her mother except for the slightly less brown skin and a long red mane of curly hair that went down her back. Her eyes were also brown that seemed to be trying to figure me out. She was a little skinny but her long legs promised the same height of her mother. I couldn’t tell if she was still angry at me for our fight or not.

          “Here we are.” Leah stepped into my space. I backed up until my back hit the wall but she fallowed me. I could feel her breath against my lips. I could feel my cheeks heat up luckily my tan skin helped hide the affect she was having for me. Then she grinned at me like she just figured something out about me. “Do you purposely cut your hair or what?”

          The question threw me off. “My family died. I honor them with the sacrifice of my hair. But I like my hair short.”

          “I think you should grow it out, I think you’d look pretty with long hair.” She ran her fingers through my hair, as I stood frozen. “How old are you Ganica?”

          I cleared my throat. “I am thirteen, Leah.”

          “Hmm, same as me. Okay I’ve decided. It will be you.”

          “What are tal-” them I felt lips against mine. After the shock wore off I shoved Leah away from me and into her door. Instead of getting angry at me she just started to laugh.

          “Yeah it’s going to be you.” She yelled at me. She was laughing at me as I slammed my door shut. I will never admit to her that that was my first kiss or tell her that I enjoyed it. At least not unless I was under extreme torture. The room I have been given was much larger than anything that I have ever personally owned. I went over to what I thought was a closet but it turned out that it was a large bathroom, with a tub that was already filled with steaming hot water. Figuring that Leo wouldn’t need me until later I disrobed and got into the bath. I was starting to really enjoy the moment I had alone, all of the soaps smelt like roses or mint.

          “So, I was right about you.” Agusta was leaning against the edge of the tub, she nearly got a small dagger to the neck. “Oh please I have four children that didn’t always like to bath.” She said as she deflected and took my knife away. “My husband has told me very little about you but judging by your tattoos you are far more dangerous than the puppies we have in the stables.” She then picked me from under me the arms and turned me around as she said this. “My real question is what do you want with my family?” Her once brown eyes seemed to turn black. I not saying that I was scared but I definitely would not fight against this woman.

          “I owe a debt to your husband. He dug me out of the ashes of my village, I have no more family and my clan was destroyed.”

          “Good answer pup.” She looked like she was going to hug me but instead she just set me down back into the bath. “I’m washing your back turn around.” She didn’t ask me so I let her do what she wanted. “Your hair would be very pretty long.”

          “Your daughter said the same thing.”

          “Did she now?” I could hear the smirk before I saw it. I put my knees to my chest and nodded into them. “I’m not surprised. Have you taken any Baying Moon oaths?”

          In Cerberus there are many different kinds of contracts you can be sworn to, some are the signing of papers others were verbal agreements. But the most expensive and longest was the Baying Moon oath. It involves a blood ritual, a full moon, and the braking of a sword. In layman’s terms it was a lifelong blood oath to a certain person or sometimes a family. This oath is the oldest one that my clan has it was the sole reason that our clan got the name of Cerberus. Not many know it buy its true name, but I wasn’t about to ask why Agusta knew of it.

          “No I had just finished my training, and even I am too young for it.”

          “Alright, I tell you what you bring me back my husband reasonably unharmed and I’ll give you one of mine best war horses.” She stood up to leave. “Also there’s food a new clothes in your room. Oh and also be careful with my daughter, I hate to admit but that girl becomes more and more like her father every day.”

          “I don’t know what you mean m’lady.”

          “You will one day, just remember I didn’t like her father very much at first either.” Her laugh fallowed her out of the room.

          My armor was also newly cleaned and oiled, it was slightly modified the breast plate was cut into layers that went across the chest for easier movement. And I could feel metal in between the dark green leather pieces. There were tassels that came out of each side of the pauldrons, down the shoulders, and around the whole battle skirt. I turned it over and saw that the sigil of my clan was burned into the back of the breastplate. All in all it wasn’t very decretive, which I liked, but it was very fine armor. There was a pounding on my door went to open it before, I was guessing, Leo broke down my door.

          “I see you found your new armor. Do you like it?”

          “It will do very nicely sir.”

          “Good, good. Well you’re a Brutes now and Brutes wear green.”

          “I noticed.”

          “Now, get some sleep. I will see you in the morning Ganica.”

          I took a moment to really come to terms with what has happened to me. I may have cried a little but I didn’t make a sound. I went through my window up to the roof, and climbed to the top of the highest tower of the manor. It was a full moon tonight and that’s went I couldn’t hold it together anymore. I opened my mouth and let out a loud howling cry. After a few more minutes I wiped my tears away and went back to my room to sleep. I had already cut off my hair to honor my dead family. I don’t have time to grieve for them anymore. For Leo and I were about to go off to war any day now, against the tribesmen that were attacking at the border.

          The next morning I was awakened by three set of small feet trying to sneak into my room. From their scent I could tell it was Leo’s triplets, I let them get close to my head. I opened my eyes just enough to see them, they were wordlessly arguing back and forth until the bravest one, the girl Octavia, steps up to my face. I remained perfectly still to see what they were up to. Octavia lifted up my top lip to look at my canines that were pointed and sharp.

          “I told you she had fangs.” Said one of the little boys.

          “It doesn’t mean she’s not a vampire.” Said the other boy.

          “You idiots the vampires were wiped centuries ago during the dragon wars teacher said so, besides she been out in the sun. We saw her from the window.”

          “Oh, yeah.”

          Octavia continued to play with my teeth, but I have had enough and I didn’t feel like waking up with child blood in my mouth. I caught her finger in my teeth, not very hard but hard enough for her not to pull it away, then growled at them. Then everyone was screaming I winced as my ears rang and hurt. I let go of Octavia’s finger as her two brothers ran screaming from the room. I jumped up to case them out and howled at them. I only went into the hallway before I stopped chasing the children. I did realize I was outside of Leah’s door until she walk out with just a loosely tied green chest binder and underwear. 

          “Tell you what, if you can make me scream like that I’ll make you howl ten times louder.” I rolled my eyes at her. I started to fallow my nose towards the kitchen. “I’m ready whenever you are my sweet puppy.” Leah yelled to me as I walked away.

          Once I got to the kitchen I heard yelling from inside the door. I tried to sneak in but I was immediately spotted by the head cook, who was standing on top of an oversized cauldron in the center of the room. She was a shout woman who looked like a wall of muscle, but she wasn’t very tall.   

          “You. Speak you name and purpose.” The woman’s voice rang through the chaos like thunder.

          “I am Ganica Lunos of the house of Cerberus and would like breakfast head chief.”

          “Finally one of you sorry cunts has some manners. I remember the Lady mentioning something about the Lord’s new guard dog.” She jumped down from her cauldron and went over to the main stove.  “Come pup, here’s your breakfast.” She handed me a plate piled high with three different types of pork, think toast, eggs, and a bowl of porridge. “Go sit on the little table over there the jug has pomegranate juice in it.” She said softly to me. “I expect the plate and jug empty by the time you leave.”

          “Yes chief.” The table had two chair off to the side and out of the way of the people running around the kitchen. From my seat I noticed that the table was covered with knife marks, burns, and stains but still remained sturdy. The chairs felt like they were made out of stone. The food itself was delicious and the pomegranate juice was harsh like I like it.

          The chief sat down and slammed the knife that was in her hand, down on the table. “Not many can handle my wife’s harsh pomegranate juice. You must really be one of the Cerberus pups. A long time ago my wife was one of the Pantheon before she married me. She’s one of the captains in the General’s Calvary.”

          “Your wife makes good juice.”

          “I’ll tell her you said that.” After I finished my food the chief patted my head and took my plate to the sink. I spent the rest of my day exploring the Manor and the surrounding grounds. It was, for the most part, peaceful even with the training drills and the random rumbling coming from the Manor. At the end of my first day I was on top of the tallest tower feel the wind blowing through my short hair, once again.

          “How the hell do you get up their?” Leah shouted from down below on stargazing platform. I looked towards her opened bedroom window to see how she herself got up here.  

          “I climbed.”

          “Quit being a smart ass and come sit with me.” I didn’t move from my spot. “Come on, I have blankets and chief said your people drink cider.” I hadn’t had cider in a very long time. I climbed down. Leah was telling the truth, and she was sitting on the ledge with her feet hanging off the side. She handed me a blanket and a wine skin that was warm as I sat by her. “This is my favorite spot in the whole world. You can sit closer I won’t mess with you.” I was getting very cold and I moved closer to her to share warmth. I’m not sure how long we sat there in silence but it was very soothing to me, and just when I was thinking the Leah wasn’t so bad she said “Well now that we’re here why don’t I warm you up in a way cider never could.” As she grabbed my boob. I picked her up by the throat and punched her through the window that I knew was her bedroom.

          “I fucking hate you.” I yelled at her as she roared with laughter.

          The next few days were spent much of the same but the triplets would fallow me around from when they woke me up until their mother wrestled them into a bath. Speak of the triplets, it seems that they were trying to fallow me to my favorite spot up on the stargazing platform. They didn’t realize that they had already been spotted as they were helping each other up to the roof. I dived off the tower towards them.

          “I swear I saw her come up here.” Said Roman.

          “Are you sure?” asked Octavia who was pulling the other two up to the roof.

          “Yeah, she climbed up from her room window.” Said Leonidas.

          “Do you think that she can hear us?”

          “No, it’s windy today.” 

           I snuck up behind them. “You’re right it is windy today.” The triplets screamed, before they could fall off I put Octavia on my back, Roman and Leonidas under my arms. They continued to scream as I stood up and ran back and forth on the roof, once they realized I wasn’t going to kill them they start to enjoy themselves. Until I heard Agusta call from Leah’s window. I was standing on the highest tower as I saw Leah making a crude jester with her mouth and fingers. 

          “Leah isn’t being very nice.” Said Octavia.

          “No she isn’t. Should teach her a lesson?” I asked the children.

          “YEAH.” All three of them yelled.

          “Hold on tight.” I ran and jumped off the tower towards Leah. I don’t think she thought I could jump that far because she just stood there in shock. As I got to her window I put my feet in front of me as I landed against her chest, with the children laughing. We landed heavy and the Manor shook as we landed on Leah bed on her chest. I could feel her armor under my feet so I wasn’t worried about actually hurting her. But I knew this kick hurt.

          “You know I would have never thought that this was the way we broke our first bed. At least not with my mother and siblings watching.”

          “Leah, leave Ganica alone. Come my cubs its bath time.”

          I left them arguing and yelling in Leah’s as she was still laying down on her bed.  

 

          Once the army learned of me and my job I was never short of sparring partners. I think they just want to see if a thirteen year old really had them all beat. I’m currently fighting the head of Leo’s honor guard, I think his name is Stephen. He was a good swordsman just not an every imaginative. Like right now he just dropped his shoulder that means that he is going to charge at me with shield. I stood my ground and waited until the very last moment to duck under his shield while bring my sword into his shins. He didn’t have time to doge so he fell onto his face. This was kind of an everyday thing, Leo’s men were good soldiers but every few of them were true warriors. After a few days I was excepted into the ranks after I knocked some heads together. It was almost like living with my clan again. I would probably fight a few more peole before I cleaned up for dinner.

          “WOW, there goes my woman. I can personally tell you that her butt is as good looking as that shin strike.” I hurled my sword at Leah but she blocked it with a shield before it could hit her in the face. “Where are you off to?”

          “To bathe.” I said as I walked pass Leah

          “I hope that you’ll think of me while you’re in there.”

         

          I took a month for Leo unceremoniously broke down my door to tell me that we were going to the frontlines. It only took three children tossed javelin style back into the manor, a promise of a horse, and no less than five times that Leah had mentioned that I looked quote “Sinfully good in my armor”, before we got out of the gates.  I still don’t know if this was usual in all other families or if this was a Brutes thing. It was louder than catapult training back home. I also believed that was the reason for the laughing crowd inside the gates. I may have not been outside of my village very much but this was by far the oddest family I’ve ever met. 


End file.
